


Brother, I’ll Be Home (in a Little While)

by TheLittleMermaidDJ



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMermaidDJ/pseuds/TheLittleMermaidDJ
Summary: Obi-Wan disappears behind enemy lines. There is nothing Anakin wouldn’t do to bring him back. Including giving his own life.Obi-Wan would prefer if he didn't.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	1. Don’t Just Sit With Folded Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Help! My Clone Wars muse has taken hold of me again!  
> I realized most of my stories here contain little of Anakin's badass-ness. And so, I got to thinking on how to do that while still feeding the big, bad h/c monster.... And then, this story popped out!  
> And the chapters just kept on coming!  
> Hope you will enjoy this trip down angst lane with me! First chapter is just a little teaser!
> 
> A quick reminder, English is not my first language, so any mistakes here are my own! Planet name is 100% made up!  
> Chapter titles are song lyrics from both ‘Broken Crown’ and ‘Guiding Light’ by Mumford and Sons.  
> I own nothing you might recognize!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The Little Mermaid DJ out!

Obi-Wan Kenobi closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

He sat cross-legged on the cold steel floor, steadily allowing every sensation to calmly flood his mind. He felt the hard flooring underneath him, the cool of the metal seeping through his filthy, white tunic. His ears strained to pick up the muffled conversation of passing guards and their boots clanking on the floor as they patrolled the hall. He only managed to discern a few words or sentences when they walked by his cell, their voices drowned out by the humming of the red forcefield in front of him. 

The controls and keypad for the forcefield was on the other side, of course, rendering any Force manipulations to the shimmering, buzzing forcefield obsolete. Not that Obi-Wan was capable of it, even if he had the opportunity. A thick metal collar encircled his neck, a red light tentatively shining at the edge of his vision. The Force suppression collar would send a violent, painful jolt of electricity through his entire body whenever he tried to utilize the Force. A reminder that this was no ordinary prison ward – all the cells that stretched down the vast, grey hallway beyond the forcefield were built to contain war prisoners and Jedi. Not simple criminals.  
They did their job thoroughly. 

Obi-Wan had been sent to the planet Wantoo, in the Outer Rim, along with Cody and the rest of the 212th, after the Jedi council had received intel that the Separatists had dispatched a small platoon to overthrow the Republic-friendly governing body. The intelligence had proven faulty. Oh, the Separatists had been there, alright. Just with ten times the number that had been reported. 

They only learned of that misinformation once they reached the ground. By then, it had been too late. 

Cody and the rest of the clones fought bravely and valiantly – and desperately – but in the end, they had been completely overrun. A well-placed explosion had taken out one of the divisions of the 212th, another casting their entire battleplan into disarray. As everything had shifted into chaos, Obi-Wan knew then all he could hope for was getting as many clones as possible back to their extraction point and await reinforcements. 

They hadn’t gotten that far.

They had waltzed directly into a trap, herded like sheep for slaughter. Obi-Wan vividly recalled the electricity coursing through his body, his nerves twitching and screaming, as they sprung it. He remembered the yells and screams of his remaining troopers as they spasmed on the ground along with him and the spark of relief as darkness had come to take him away. When he came to, he found himself in this small cell. A thin, hard bunk for a bed and nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. Cody and the other men that survived was somewhere down the hall. He had vaguely registered their voices, but the forcefield and thick walls surrounding him made it difficult to make out more than that.

That had been a day ago. 

So far, he had been left completely alone. They had provided some water for him, but other than that, neither food nor companionship was forthcoming. Most disconcerting though, he overheard some of the guards talking about Count Dooku’s upcoming arrival. ‘To take care of the war prisoners’, as they put it. 

Obi-Wan had no doubt in his mind that meant primarily him. Dooku rarely associated himself with clones – he considered them beneath him. Besides, they didn’t really have any knowledge about the Republic – that was what they had been bred for, after all. Machines of war. Obi-Wan was sadly a different story.

He needed to escape his confinement and get off the planet before Dooku arrived. 

How in the Universe he was supposed to do that, eluded him so far.

So, he settled for meditation, hoping that the answer would become clear. He let the surrounding Force, disrupted and little as it was, envelop his senses and calm his mind, careful not to actively use it so as to active the collar. 

He sat there for some time, neither asleep nor entirely awake, when dragging, shuffling steps echoed from down the hall. It was a new sound. It tore Obi-Wan out of his meditative state.

He gracefully got up from his sitting position, his knees groaning at having remained there for so many, uninterrupted hours. He tried looking out to examine the sudden muted commotion, but the thick grey walls obstructed his view and the forcefield would burn if he touched it. The footsteps reached his cell and slowed then. Obi-Wan felt trepidation clenching at his heart. 

Was this it?

The forcefield turned off with an almost inaudible whoosh and Obi-Wan’s body tensed for what was to come. Instead of Count Dooku smirking at him, he was granted a full, unobstructed view of two guards, dragging a third man between them. Their rough hands each encircled a bicep, as the prisoner hung limply in their grip, his brown head hanging down on his chest while his feet clumsily attempted to walk on their own. 

Of all the people, he had expected to see in this prison and of all the people he had expected to get thrown in with him, his former padawan was the last of them. 

“ _Anakin _?!”__


	2. There Was a Way Out for Him

The two guards threw Anakin unceremoniously into Obi-Wan’s cell. 

He collided haphazardly with the steel floor, a pained grunt punctuating his fall. He too had been fitted with a Force suppression collar. The forcefield behind him flickered on as the guards turned and left the two Jedi alone. Obi-Wan stood rooted in his spot, frozen, unable to process that his former padawan was here – on this planet and in this cell with him. Anakin wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near this planet. 

The startling thoughts kept him from doing anything more than watch as Anakin slowly rose from the unforgiving floor, shaking his head as if to clear it. He got to his knees, his left arm resting over his bent midsection and it was only then he looked up at Obi-Wan, who was still staring incredulously at him.

A smug smile danced on the younger man’s lips, as he said, “Hello, Master.”

His voice was steady and casual as if they had passed in the halls of the Jedi temple and not been captured and imprisoned on a strange planet far from home. The ludicrously tore Obi-Wan out of his shock.

“What in the kriffing universe are you doing here?”

“You know, not so long ago, you were scolding me for using such language.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “I’ll say this one was warranted.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too,” Anakin shrugged with one shoulder, indifferent to Obi-Wan’s annoyance. He rose to his full height, his eyes darting around the small, square cell to gather what information he could. 

“You still didn’t answer my question?” Obi-Wan continued, his own gaze carefully examining his former student’s every movement. He especially noticed how Anakin’s left arm was still bent over his stomach, his fingers clenched tightly into a fist, and how he had only shrugged with his right shoulder.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Anakin stated as he ran his eyes over the forcefield, which bathed his face in a warm, red light. “I’m busting you out.”

“A touching sentiment. Except for the fact that you are now imprisoned in here with me.”

Anakin whirled to face him, the ever calm and confident look etched into his features. “Don’t worry. It’s all part of the plan.”

Obi-Wan eyed the Jedi in front of him with a critical gaze; the tousled hair, the bent arm, and the slightly crumbled tunic, which was singed on the left side near the collarbone. It all clicked into place, right then and there. He tightened his crossed arms as he nodded towards the burnt hole in Anakin’s clothes, as he dryly commented, “And getting blasted in the shoulder was part of your master plan?”

He made sure to pour every ounce of exasperation currently inside of him into his voice.

“It had to look convincing.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, entirely unimpressed with the answer. He severely doubted getting shot would have been part of any rescue plan, not even a Skywalker one. He shook his head, up-giving, as he sank down onto the hard mattress of the sleeping cot. He knew he wasn’t going to get any further answers in that regard.  
Anakin had clearly already dismissed the wound as nothing more than an annoyance to be dealt with at a later time and would remain adamant about that fact, no matter how much Obi-Wan would prod. Instead, he rested his back against the cold wall behind him and waited until Anakin settled down beside him, his jaw tensing as his injured shoulder leaned against the wall. He steadily ignored Obi-Wan’s examinations as he crossed both his arms casually across his chest and closed his eyes.

“And how did the Council feel about your little rescue mission?” Obi-Wan asked when it became clear Anakin wasn’t going to explain himself further. He was curious as to whether this was even sanctioned. 

“They’re fine with it.”

“Really?”

“More or less.”

“I’m more inclined to believe the ‘less’.” 

“Well, I _may _have suggested I would do it anyway, while they may have suggested to overlook the disappearance of my padawan and a couple of clones, provided we’d return within the next rotation,” Anakin elaborated nonchalantly, never once opening his eyes to look at him.__

__“So, we are in a bit of a hurry it seems.”_ _

__“Patience, my young Master. You can’t rush perfection.”_ _

__Obi-wan rolled his eyes at the statement, even though Anakin couldn’t see it._ _

__He took the opportunity to silently ponder the young Jedi beside him. Anakin had come a long way since being his padawan, in some regards at least. The war had changed him, some part for the better, although he wished the young man wouldn’t have had to go through it at all. But emotions still ruled within, drowning out rational thought. It was what had caused him to risk his life in this ridiculous plan; his willingness to put his life on the line for those he cared about with little thought to his own wellbeing._ _

__Obi-Wan both loathed and admired that. It was a perilous line to walk, especially for one as connected to the Force as Anakin was. It was what drove him to make often rash and reckless decisions. But it was also the reason he was even here in the first place – questionable rescue plan aside. For that, Obi-Wan was exceedingly grateful. Grateful that Anakin was willing to lay down his life for Obi-Wan’s safety – and Obi-Wan would do glad do the same. Regardless of the factors that had brought him, Anakin was here now and Obi-Wan found himself calmed by his presence._ _

__Although he would have preferred him whole.  
_________________________________________________ _

__They didn’t have to wait long._ _

__Only a couple of hours after Anakin had feigned capture, his ears vibrated with the sound of a shrill alarm blaring through the speakers in the ceiling._ _

__Right on time, Snips._ _

__Ahsoka, Rex, Hardcase, Fives and Kix, the only ones he had been allowed to bring with him to Wantoo, were no doubt already forcing their way through the small prison facility, causing all kinds of chaos and mayhem, as they had all planned before Anakin got himself captured. The more anarchy that existed within the compound, the easier it was to slip out with two prisoners in tow._ _

__Beside him, Obi-Wan reacted to the sudden loud sound with a small startle, his body jerking as the lights in their prison cell dimmed with the shrieking alarm. Anakin smirked slightly as he straightened from his relaxed position on the sleeping cot. He tried to hide the wince as his left shoulder twinged painfully while he stood up.  
The shot had been a lucky one – one he hadn’t exactly planned for. He was practically already down, having dropped his lightsaber, and one of those blasted droids still fired on him. When it happened, it had certainly hurt his pride more than his body. Now though, the wound seemed to throb in time with his heartbeat, so it would certainly complicate his fighting moves. But not hinder them. At least not yet. And for that, he decided he might as well ignore it._ _

__“I suppose that is the next part of your brilliant plan?” Obi-Wan commented as he too rose from the slim bed._ _

__“That would be our ride,” Anakin confirmed confidently._ _

__He knew the plan was solid – it was his own, after all – yet trepidation and caution still settled over his nerves. As had been proved many times in the past, plans tended to change as the circumstances did. What you assumed would happen, never did and the opposite often followed instead. Anakin was concerned, not for himself, but for Ahsoka, his troopers and Obi-Wan. If the plan backfired and any of them got caught in the crossfire, he would only have himself to blame._ _

__The news that Obi-Wan and his men had disappeared on Wantoo had already struck a chord within his heart. It had been clear that it hadn’t been some communications failure on either end. No, something bad had happened to the 212th and Anakin had been the first to volunteer for the rescue mission. He knew his emotions governed his motivations, but the thought of leaving Obi-Wan to rot in a prison cell, or worse, being handed over to the likes of Count Dooku utterly repulsed and destroyed his soul. He would not leave his only family to torture and death – not when he could help it._ _

__It had been in the nick of time, too. As he had been dragged down the hallway, and the guards had assumed he had been unconscious, they had boasted victoriously to each other at how they had managed to capture not just one, but two Jedi and how Dooku would be most pleased when he arrived._ _

__The sooner they got off this planet, the better._ _

__Both of them seemed to feel the urgency, as both Anakin and Obi-Wan stood hovering near the forcefield, eager to leave the flickering lights and the screaming alarm.  
Hurried footsteps and rapid blaster fire suddenly echoed through the prison ward as a door at the end of the hallway slid open with a swoosh. Muted orders floated in the air, but the forcefield made it impossible to discern the words. Light steps clanked on the metal flooring, as they neared the cell. Anakin bent his knees, ready to spring into action should he need to. _ _

__He didn’t._ _

__A small, distorted figure with two, pointed spikes on top appeared behind the red veil of the forcefield. Then it flickered shut to reveal Ahsoka’s lithe form and confident smile, looking like she didn’t have a care in the world. Behind her, Captain Rex stood in his blue-lined helmet, two blasters in his hands._ _

__“Hello, Masters.”_ _


	3. Stifled the Choice and the Air in My Lungs

“It’s about time you got here, Snips,” Anakin commented.

He exited the prison cell, ignoring the brief but lingering gaze his padawan shot at his singed left shoulder, and took stock of the prison ward. Fives was a couple of cells down, letting out commander Cody and the ten other soldiers that had been captured along with Obi-Wan. Hardcase stood watch by the door, heavy duty blaster ready in his grip. Kix had remained on the getaway ship as a precaution.

Ahsoka huffed and rolled her eyes at Anakin’s statement. “You’re welcome, Sky-guy.”

Obi-Wan trailed out of the prison cell, rolling his aching shoulders after having been confined in such a small space for so long. “Well, I, for one, am glad to see you, Ahsoka.” 

“Thank you, Master. It’s nice to be appreciated,” Ahsoka replied, replicating his overly pleasant tone of voice. 

Anakin sighed exasperated, although the familiar mockery was a calming balm that was surprisingly and comfortingly reassuring. Not that he would ever admit to that.

What remained of the 212th joined their midst, most missing their helmets and still covered in the dirt of battle. Two of the troopers were supporting a third, his armor black and holed where a blaster shot had seared through his right leg. Anakin eyed them all. They looked worn and weary, both from the battle and their captivity, but their faces were stoic and impassive, all of them ready to move. This is what they were bred for – war and death – yet Anakin was still moved by their dedication and hardiness. Clones were tough and he admired their bravery. 

He looked at Obi-Wan last. His former master shared the exhausted, dirty look of his men and aside from filth and bruises, he was relieved that the older Jedi hadn’t been severely hurt or suffered during his capture. He intended to keep it that way. 

“Ready to get out of here?” Anakin asked to no one in particular. 

“More than happy, Sir,” Commander Cody replied with a stiff nod. 

“As much as I like your new accessory, Sir, perhaps it would be a good idea to lose the collars?” Rex suggested and his helmeted head nodded towards the Force suppression collars weighting down around both Anakin and Obi-Wan’s necks.

“I think it rather suits you, Anakin. Really brings out the metallic odor of your blaster wound,” Obi-Wan remarked dryly.

Anakin would have firmly crossed his arms if his shoulder hadn’t been throbbing so much at that moment. Instead, he settled for a pointed, annoyed glare. He was about to retaliate, when Hardcase shouted from the doorway,

“You ladies done yapping? We’re running out of time!”

“Fine. Ahsoka, get this thing off me,” Anakin said instead, and tilted his head to the side as Ahsoka stepped forward and ignited one of her lightsabers. The yellow light stung at his eyes when the beam came closer. Ahsoka held it next to the collar and with controlled movements, etched it closer until it began to burn the metal. As soon the blade touched the collar, it reacted.

It cackled to life with electricity and Anakin immediately felt it biting into his neck and enveloping his entire body. His nerves frizzled with the current and his knees grew weak. 

“Argh! Stop!” he ordered, biting down the shame of the way his voice shook. 

He hadn’t needed to say anything. The moment he began yelling, Ahsoka instantly turned off her ‘saber and sprung back as if she had hurt him herself. The collar elapsed back into its passive state. Anakin waited until the sudden rushing feeling abated and the dizziness disappeared from his mind. It was only then he noticed Rex’s steady hand on his arm, pushing him upright. Obi-Wan looked at him with concern.

“You alright, sir?” the clone captain asked.

“Perfectly,” Anakin muttered and held himself higher. “Let’s just get out of here. We’ll figure it out later.”

“Fine by me,” Ahsoka said and hung her ‘saber back onto her belt. She grabbed the two other lightsabers hanging there and held them each out in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan. “I guess you’ll want these.”

Anakin easily recognized his own lightsaber resting in her palm and took it gratefully. He would always feel more powerful and calm with the weapon in his hands. He took a deep steadying breath, letting the Force swirl around him, easing the deep aching in his shoulder, and allowing him to push that to the back of his mind.

“Alright, Snips. Lead the way.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________

A shot burned itself into the wall above Anakin’s head, scorching the metal black.

He swung his lightsaber from left to right, blocking the blaster fire that rained over them and kept it from hitting Rex. The clone used the cover to fire his own shots, hitting droid after droid. Their metal casings smoked from the hits as they fell to Rex’s aim. 

The hallway was alight from the glow of lightsabers and eruption of blasters, while the alarm screamed of their escape attempt in the background, screeching in Anakin’s eardrums. 

“So, which step of your master plan is this?” Obi-Wan remarked from his left side, his own lightsaber deflecting blaster shots. 

“You’d rather be stuck in your prison cell?” Anakin shot back as he veered off a laser beam that would have torn through his skull. “Because I can arrange for that!”

They had attempted to move as stealthily as possible through the compound, avoiding confrontation whenever they could, only taking on small rotations if a fight was unavoidable. With both Obi-Wan and Anakin unable to utilize the Force it was better not to take any unnecessary risks if they got caught in a jam. But they had been practically herded into the fight. Some of the patrols had locked or barricaded other hallways in their retreat, forcing them to alter their routes. Luckily, it seemed there was no warden on overwatch to strategically box them in or herd them in a specific direction. The guards had clearly just closed doors and entrances as they had retreated. Chaos ruled in the hallways.

Anakin’s shoulder had moved from the dull, constant throb to a persistent, tedious pounding that sent sharp shivers of pain up his neck and down his arm whenever he breathed. He tried keeping it as immobile as possible as he swung his lightsaber rapidly to avoid getting scorched by the enemy fire.

They had lingered too long in this hallway. 

They had to move.

“Ahsoka!” he called. 

The living, non-droid guards were using the droids as cover, standing at the back of the line. Feeling safe, they no doubt weren’t as attentive to their surroundings as they should be. Especially not with Jedi present. She picked up on his thoughts immediately.

“Got it!”

Ahsoka shut her twin ‘sabers off and moved behind some of clones for protection. As they provided cover fire, she crouched down and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hands reached out as she gathered the Force around her and then she pulled them towards herself in one forceful motion. 

The guards staggered towards as something invisible pushed at their feet. They stumbled into the droids in front of them, which immediately caused momentary confusion as the droids’ aim went askew. Ahsoka wasted no time jumping forward. Using her agility and letting the Force power her movements, she sprung into the midst of the guards, her lightsabers already re-ignited, and began slicing through flesh and metal alike. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined her in the fray, cutting effortlessly through every battle droid unfortunately enough to get in their way.

All the clone troopers behind them rushed in to assist with their blasters raised and shot down any of the stragglers smart enough retreat from the main fighting. 

It was all over within minutes. Anakin allowed himself a moment of respite, letting the air back into his lungs and getting his aching shoulder back under control. He did a quick recount, relieved to find every clone still alive and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both unhurt. 

“Let’s move.”

They began the trot further down the hallway, as quick as injuries would allow. The clone with the injured leg hoppled along, still aided by two of his comrades but the process was slower than Anakin would have liked. Still, he was glad they were the ones setting the pace. He doubted his shoulder would have appreciated a run.   
Not long after they reached an intersection. All three halls looked the same. Anakin slowed his pace and pondered which route to take. A small cylindrical device clinked into the center of the intersection from the right. 

Anakin’s eyes widened as he recognized it immediately.

“Grenade!”

Everything happened at once. Anakin didn’t have time to consider his actions. All he knew was that Ahsoka wouldn’t be able to get them all to safety by herself. So, he harnessed the Force around him and pushed. He both pushed at the grenade, as well as his soldiers behind him, forcing them in opposite directions. Briefly, he felt Ahsoka’s presence join his, and Obi-Wan’s shortly after. 

The collar reacted at the same time as the grenade went off. 

The current rippled across Anakin’s nerves as the shock wave from the explosion tore him off his feet. He was flung into the air, the loud blast thundering through the dim hallway. Anakin heard the deep grunts of the rest of company hitting the floor before slamming into the hard ground himself. His shoulder jarred at the impact. His breath knocked out of his lungs. His ears were ringing as he blinked up at the ceiling swimming in his vision.

Noises slowly returned while he laid there, struggling to get his bearings. The dim sounds of blasters firing steadily grew louder in his eardrums and he knew he had to get up. Anakin rolled onto his good shoulder and propped himself up on his elbow while his vision flickered into focus. 

Smoke was drifting upwards from the explosion. Red and blue laser fire zigzagged through the air. Anakin spotted Rex helping Ahsoka stand, while he furiously fired his blaster. Several clones were already up and returning the enemy’s shots, providing a distraction to safeguard their brothers still getting their bearings. 

Then Anakin spotted Obi-Wan slumped against the left wall, motionless and limp.

“Obi-Wan!”

Quickly staggering to his feet, Anakin ran over to his former master, concern clenching his heart. He ignited his lightsaber on the way up, blocking the blaster shots aimed at the unconscious Jedi – the easiest target to hit. He let the Force guide his arm as he risked a glance down.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, although his breathing seemed steady. Likely, he had been slammed into the wall as the grenade had exploded. The suppression collar probably hadn’t helped either – he had used the Force the same way Anakin had, and Anakin could still feel the electricity lingering in his own limbs. 

_Always gotta get you out of trouble, don’t I, old man? ___

__Anakin stayed by Obi-Wan’s side as Ahsoka and the clones tore through the rest of the guards that had ambushed them. When the shooting stopped, Anakin hung his lightsaber back onto his belt and bent down before his unconscious friend. He shook him, gentle at first but then with more force. Other than a low groan, he received no response to his prodding. They didn’t have time for this. With wary concern enveloping his heart, Anakin picked up Obi-Wan’s fallen ‘saber and hung it next to his own. He grabbed hold of the white fabric of his tunic and then slung his former master over his right shoulder._ _

__He staggered at the added, uneven weight as he rose to his feet. He steadily ignored the painful pressure as he joined the others in the eastern corridor of the intersection._ _

__“Is he alright, Sir?” Cody asked with a concerned nod towards his general._ _

__“Probably. The sooner we got out of here, the better.”_ _

__The tension was palpable as everybody was anxious to get out of the prisoner compound. The more time they spent getting out, the more likely they were at getting caught. Everyone present had realized that._ _

__“I think our exit is just up ahead,” Ahsoka supplied hopefully, ever the optimist, as she took the lead with Rex. Anakin remained in the rear. Obi-Wan’s deadweight slowed him down, so he opted for covering their backs instead._ _

__Ahsoka kept a quick pace as she led them through the halls and around the corners. The further they got, the more resistance they met. A rain of blaster fire constantly assaulted them from all sides and Anakin was forced to deflect them with his lightsaber in his left hand, his right carrying Obi-Wan, which meant every movement sent a stabbing pain through his injured shoulder._ _

__A small spark of relief revigorated his limbs and sent a shimmer of hope soaring as Ahsoka expertly dismantled the last battle droid in their path and they turned the last corner. Before them, daylight shone at the end of the corridor from the large, open cargo hold where their getaway ship would be waiting for them._ _

__Anakin picked up his pace, as did the clones in front of him, renewed energy fueling their steps._ _

__They only got halfway there._ _

__As Ahsoka jumped over a small ridge in the floor, a rumbling hiss whispered from above. From a similar ridge in the ceiling, a metal grating began to descend. Within it, the red color of a forcefield shimmered brightly as the grating made its steady way to the floor._ _

__Anakin swore under his breath._ _

__“RUN!”_ _

__He urged the clones ahead of him faster as he threw himself into a run, urgency now spurning him on instead of hope._ _

__Ahsoka had her hands held out in front of her, her markings scrunched in concentration as she kept the forcefield from closing. The grate shook and groaned as she desperately tried to hold it back. She only managed to slow its descent, inching closer to the floor._ _

__Cody pushed the final clone through the receding opening before he cast his eyes backwards at the struggling Jedi behind him._ _

__“Go!” Anakin yelled, breathless as he staggered ahead as quickly as he could. The clone commander didn’t even nod. He just dropped to the floor and rolled under the grate. He could barely squeeze through the gap. Anakin could make out the waiting distorted figures and Rex’s helmet, turned in his direction._ _

__He knew it just as well as Anakin did._ _

__They weren’t going to make it._ _

__Obi-Wan slowed him down, and his own stamina was slowly ebbing away. There was nothing to be done, yet Anakin still powered on, desperate to at least shove Obi-Wan through._ _

__“General!”_ _

__“Master!”_ _

__The hope died as the forcefield grating slammed shut with an echoing bang._ _

__Anakin halted just before he slammed into the shimmering forcefield. He looked up, down and on the side panels for anything he could use to force his way through. He found nothing. Ahsoka and the clones were doing the same on the other side, but it seemed an extra security measure – one final obstacle before freedom. The metal was thick, and sturdy, and it would take ages to cut through, even with a lightsaber. They didn’t have that kind of time._ _

__Blast it!_ _

__Anakin’s ears prickled as he heard boots pounding into metal and commanding voices thundering towards their position. Despair clawed at his heart, but he refused to let it wash away his resolve. He made a quick decision._ _

__“Go! We’ll find another way!” he commanded._ _

__Ahsoka stopped her assault on the door, her blue eyes shining clearly through the red forcefield. “But Master-”_ _

__“Now, Ahsoka!”_ _

__She closed her mouth, cutting off any further arguments. She hesitated from a brief second before she nodded her head. Reluctantly, she turned away. The clones followed her lead and together, their distorted shapes disappeared down the hall and towards the exit._ _

__Anakin watched the retreating figures, knowing that now he was well and truly on his own._ _


	4. I Guess I’m All You Have

Anakin sneaked down the hall, keeping as close to the right wall as possible as he listened for any indication that guards lurked behind the corner. 

Normally he wouldn’t hesitate to throw himself into combat. But he wasn’t exactly at peak fighting condition at the moment, and Obi-Wan remained listlessly unhelpful. So, with some reluctance, Anakin had to admit that discretion was the best course forward and he avoided any battles where he could.   
It wasn’t entirely unavoidable. He just had to pick his fights. It was better to run into teams of two or three, where he could cut through their ranks with relative ease than take on an entire squadron of guards on his own. 

Aside from a few groans here and there, Obi-Wan was still unconscious and therefore Anakin still had him slung over his right shoulder. It was no doubt an uncomfortable position to remain in, but it was the only option… Besides being dragged across the floor. Anakin again cursed his bad own luck and one seriously lucky droid. If he hadn’t been shot, they could have been out of this stinking place by now and not still wandering about, trying to find a kriffing exit port. With every corner he turned and every corridor he cleared, Anakin felt his burden more and more. His back muscles were tense and screaming with the strain, his right arm slowing beginning to shake from cradling Obi-Wan’s midsection so tight. 

Every time he took a step, Obi-Wan’s limp arms would bump annoyingly into his lower back. Not that it hurt, but it served to further cement his frustrations. His own left arm hung slack by his side. It hurt too much to use it and he spent too much energy simply trying to keep it in any other position. Better to let it rest should he need to use it later. No doubt, he would.

Now would be an excellent time to wake up, old man.

Obi-Wan didn’t respond to his wishful thinking. 

Anakin sighed, up-giving, as he moved ahead. His boots clanked softly on the metal flooring while he walked, his eyes peeled and his ears alert for any danger. The corridors widened as he came to another intersection. He didn’t have time to ponder which direction to take. The high-pitched noise of a blaster discharging tore through the quiet and the shot hissed past his head. Instinctively, he ducked. 

He didn’t bother looking in the direction it came from. He turned on his heel and began running the opposite way. His feet pounding onto the ground, his breathing loud and labored in his ears, Anakin sprinted down the hallway. He twisted every now and then to deflect a blaster bolt with his ‘saber as it came whizzing towards him but kept most of his attention ahead. Sweat pooled down his back and mattered his forehead, his lungs screaming for a short break, but he didn’t allow any respite. 

He had to keep moving. 

He needed to find an exit. 

He looked every which way for a sign indicating emergency exits, hangars … Anything to get him out of the compound. There was nothing. It struck him as sort of odd. What if the building suddenly started falling apart, got attacked, suffered a leak? It compromised some serious security measures and Anakin couldn’t figure out why. 

Most Separatists might not value life as whole, but this was just plain stupid… The thought suddenly struck him, almost slowing him to a halt. He remembered then what Ahsoka had told him about the layout of the compound when they had been running through the halls. The whole prison structure was built on the precipice of a large canyon. The rocky shelf was practically impossible to scale, except for the climbing trails the natives of Wantoo had built into the inclines some centuries ago. That provided perfect cover of the entire side of the building – not counting airstrikes. They didn’t need exits on this side, because nothing was out there. Nothing but a steep drop. 

An idea popped into Anakin’s head then. 

A ludicrous one that he was glad Obi-Wan wasn’t awake to chastise him for. He just had to find the right spot. Anakin slowed his pace, momentarily out of range from blasters and out of sight from any patrolling guards. He ran his eyes across the walls, determining which seemed bearing and which didn’t. He neared a sharp corner and stopped in his tracks. He must be at the edge of the building. Anakin deemed it worth a shot. As gently as he could, he eased Obi-Wan down from his shoulder and placed him against the wall. His head sagged limply down to rest on his chest. 

Anakin moved some steps away to clear him from the potential splash zone. He faced the wall as he ignited his lightsaber. The bright azure blade shot up from the hilt, its gentle hum buzzing in the quiet space. Then he plunged it into the metal, burying it deep. The wall glowed white-hot as the blade melted through, fat golden droplets of liquid metal clumping together as Anakin dragged his lightsaber across the wall and down towards the floor. The blade crackled loudly while it carved through the sizzling metal. His arm shook with the strain as the thick alloy of the wall slowly melted. The hilt of his ‘saber wobbled under the resistance and he grabbed hold with both of his hands. He pushed through the pain as his shoulder screamed out in agony. 

Come on, come on, come on, come on…

Anakin urged impatiently as he continued cutting. It was slow-going and every second that passed marked another opportunity for the guards to find them. A glowing triangle steadily appeared in the wall, and with a triumphant grin, Anakin stepped away from his work as he cut the last line. Nothing happened. 

The smile felt from his face as he realized the piece wouldn’t move on its own. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, inwardly cursing the stupid collar around his throat, before he slammed his entire right side into the wall. The impact rattled his teeth and jarred his shoulder, but he kept pushing into the wall until little by little, he felt it give. It screeched and whined as metal rubbed against metal and the thick triangular clump began to creep outwards. Anakin grunted as he heaved against the large piece and his feet scuffled against the floor, trying to get traction. 

He felt it crawling lazily across the floor, wailing loudly, until it suddenly gained momentum. Then it accelerated rapidly, rushing ahead, until it abruptly vanished. The chunk slipped out of the triangular hole and plummeted into the deep canyon below. Anakin almost pitched over with it, the sudden loss of support leaving him teetering at the edge. He pulled himself away at the last second, grabbing the scorched wall for balance as he watched the fragment collide with the earth in a plume of dust and a reverberating thump. 

Anakin remained where he was, his chest heaving and feeling the outside air wafting across his face, as his eyes drifted to the bottom where the chunk had landed. The dust was settling, gently cascading down to coat the metal a sandy brown. Shouts erupted from down the hall and Anakin’s head snapped back. Time was up.

He moved from the hole and picked up Obi-Wan, tossing him quickly over his shoulder again. Then he went back to the opening he had created, the tips of his boots balancing precariously over the edge. He looked down. The canyon loomed below.

It was a big drop, made steeper and more ominous when he knew he was about to dive into it.

The wind howled in his ears and he felt it ruffling his hair. His mouth went dry and his heart started beating faster in his chest. He shifted Obi-Wan’s deadweight in his grip. This was going to hurt. A lot. There was no use pondering the foolishness of what he was about to do. He exhaled sharply, steeling his nerves. 

And he jumped.

The instant they became airborne, Anakin felt the thrill of weightlessness. The exhilarating feeling of his heart clenching and his stomach jerking into his chest and the air tearing through his clothes, as gravity pulled him downwards. His eyes watered as they accelerated, and the wind shrieked and tore at his eardrums. They plunged into the canyon, Obi-Wan wobbling and swaying in his grasp and Anakin had to hold on tighter. The ground came rushing towards him at alarming rate.  
Anakin pulled on every ounce of his concentration and felt the Force shift the air current around them as he manipulated it to cushion their fall. The collar reacted immediately. It popped and crackled, and Anakin ground his teeth as the electricity tore across his nerves and ripped over his flesh. He stubbornly maintained his focus until he felt their rapid descent grinding to a halt and the tips of his boots floating just above the ground.

Then he let go. 

The collar mercifully did too.

As soon as his feet hit the soft earth, his knees buckled, and he crumpled to the ground. Obi-Wan flew out of his grip. The dirt was cool and smooth against his cheek as Anakin laid there, his heart galloping in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears. The collar’s effects still lingered in his limbs. He felt them twitch every few seconds, while his mechanical hand felt heavy and stiff. The shoulder he had been shot in pounded in time with his pulse. His mind was sluggish and jumbled, a whispering darkness lurking just at the edge of his vision. 

He knew he had to move but he couldn’t get his body to cooperate. He could only remain sprawled in the dust as second by second, his breathing slowly returned to normal. When his heart no longer seemed to pop out of his chest and the muddling dizziness abated, Anakin forced himself into a sitting position. 

He looked out across the vast landscape before him. Low grass plains stretched for miles ahead, mottled here and there with high-canopy trees, their trunks crooked and thin. Further away, the canyon wall rose above the horizon, the mountain-like peaks reaching high for the deepening, blue sky. It might have been the most obvious direction to go in, but it was also the safest. And for now, they needed some place to rest and regroup. 

Anakin rose shakingly to his full height, his sore body protesting at the movements. He walked over to where Obi-Wan had rolled to a stop when he had dropped him. Unapologetically, Anakin slung him back over his right shoulder again with a heaving grunt. He clenched his jaw at the added weight and set his sights on the looming canyon peaks to the west. 

Then he began to walk.


	5. Our Choices Seal Our Fate

Obi-Wan come to with a startle.

His head felt thick, like his brain was hammering against his skull and slowly turning to mush. His joints felt stiff and his muscles ached with a deep soreness he doubted would go away for months. It felt like he had been stuck underneath a Hutt for several rotations. His mind was a jumbled mess, his thoughts confusing and rushing to and from at a maddening speed, making it impossible to keep up. Memories sprung into his head randomly – The assault on Wantoo and their subsequent capture, the numbing feeling of apprehension over his impending fate, startled confusion at seeing Anakin being tossed into his cell, the brief spark of pain as the force suppression collar had been activated while he had been slung backwards and the back of his head slamming into the hard metal wall. 

The rest was just snippets and flashes he had no hope of making sense of. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” a voice drawled somewhere to his left. 

The sudden unexpected noise made Obi-Wan fully open his eyes, blinking sluggishly as the world tipped into focus. The first thing he saw as his vision cleared was a low hanging stone ceiling alight with a flickering orange glow. He turned his head to the side and stared right into a small fire, the flames warm and cackling as they ate their way through the thin kindling. On the other side of the fire, Anakin sat with his back leaned against the rough cave wall. He looked exhausted and worn but his eyes were alert as his grey orbs tracked Obi-Wan’s movements. 

Obi-Wan sat up, rubbing the back of his head, groaning as his stiff neck popped and his sore body protested. He let his gaze wander around the cave. It was small but sheltered, the entrance a narrow slice into the rock that kept out the chill of the night air, the sky outside completely dark. It was only the two of them. No trace of Ahsoka, or Rex, or Cody or any other clones. It sent shivers down his spine. Something must have gone wrong, somehow.

“Nice place you got here,” Obi-Wan commented. He scooted closer to fire to dull the icy feeling that had seeped into his bones. “Where are the others?”

“Hopefully far away from here, by now,” Anakin shrugged. 

Obi-Wan frowned at the information, surprised by Anakin’s relaxed nonchalance. Then again, the young man had a tendency to downplay even the direst of situations. “And why is that?”

“You decided to take a nap and I decided to stay behind to make sure you didn’t get shot.”

“I see…” Obi-Wan searched Anakin’s face as he attempted to translate the words. He had been down for the count and Anakin had no doubt refused to leave him behind, being his stupidly and recklessly selfless self. Again, he was touched by Anakin’s determined sentiment yet disconcerted that he had once again placed himself in needless danger. Not that that he could say any of that to him. Concern flew over Anakin’s head most of the time and was only taken as pity or patronization. So, instead, he said, “It might have been easier for you, if you had just left with the others.”

“’Thank you so much, Anakin, for saving my life’,” Anakin remarked, exasperation clear in his tone. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Thank you _so _much, Anakin, for saving my life.”__

__“The amount of emotion you can conjure in a single sentence is truly stunning, master.”_ _

__Obi-Wan puffed, the small laugh escaping past his lips without meaning to. Banter and light jabs meant normality, or at least a sense thereof, and it did allow a certain calm to wash over him. He let his gaze fall to Anakin’s shoulder, trying to silently discern the state of it but the dark tunic hiding the singed wound hid it well. The young Jedi seemed alright, although there were tense lines etched into his face and he held his left arm stiff and motionless as to not aggravate the injury._ _

__They had no medical supplies, and Obi-Wan knew nothing of Wantoo’s flora, if there were any plants that had any medicinal properties. He had no idea how to help Anakin, so he left his observation unsaid. Instead, he caught sight of another thing. Or rather, something that wasn’t there anymore._ _

__“How’d you get the collar off?” he asked. His own suppression collar was still tight around his throat._ _

__“My lightsaber,” Anakin supplied unhelpfully._ _

__“How?” Obi-Wan said incredulously. “You practically fainted when Ahsoka tried earlier.”_ _

__“Hey! I didn’t faint!” Anakin defended. He lowered his voice then, as he mumbled, “… Not when Ahsoka did it.”_ _

__The older Jedi sighed. His heart clenched at the mention that Anakin had in fact passed out when he had removed the collar. Why did he always insist on putting himself in harm’s way? And so unnecessarily. “Why didn’t you wait? Or just remove mine?”_ _

__“Because you were busy being fainted yourself.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the comment. “Besides, if something happened, I had to be ready to fight.”_ _

__Obi-Wan went to rub the back of his neck, his hand bouncing off of the collar. He let it fall unceremoniously back into his lap. He felt the familiar mixture of annoyance and concern when it came to his former padawan and his decisions, knowing there wasn’t anything he could do to change that. He took a deep breath, and let it envelop his swirling emotions. Then he exhaled, the air carrying the feelings out of his body._ _

__“So, what now?”_ _

__Anakin rested his head against the stone behind him, crossing his stretched-out legs as he got comfortable. “We wait until morning, and then we make our way to the rendezvous point.”  
_________________________________________ _

__“You ready?”_ _

__Anakin was crouched down in front of Obi-Wan, one hand encircling the force suppression collar while the other was tightly clenched around the hilt of his lit lightsaber. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, steeling himself for what was about to come._ _

__Then, he nodded._ _

__Anakin grasped a tighter hold of the collar before he moved the bright-blue blade closer. With a swift stroke, he rapidly cut all the way through the dense metal. Obi-Wan was glad to already be sitting down. The collar activated, sending sharp needles of electric current that pierced through his body. His nerves jerked at the painful ripping sensation that coursed over them, and for a second all he could see was a bright shining light. Black spots danced in front of his vision and his ears rung. He couldn’t help the yelp of pain erupting from his throat._ _

__Little by little, the agonizing feeling faded._ _

__Hearing and sensation came crawling back, his mind easing its tumbling, dizzying descent into darkness. His sight tilted then readjusted. The stone wall opposite of him drifted back into focus. His hitched breathing was loud and pounding in his own ears as he steadily got it back under control. Anakin’s grey, inspecting eyes met his. The collar lay cut into pieces and thrown some yards away, the electricity still gently fizzing in the severed wires._ _

__“See, not so bad,” Anakin stated with a wry smile as he rose to his feet._ _

__“Yes – a very pleasant experience,” Obi-Wan drawled as he gently eased himself up, using the cave wall as a support until he felt steady enough to stand on his own. He rubbed his neck where the current had bit into the skin. He joined Anakin outside of the cave and examined their surroundings._ _

__The flat earth stretched ahead of them, the canyon side looming over their heads. The meager sunlight of a new day lit up the green color of the grass and the trees. There was no evidence of the prison compound they had escaped from just yesterday, or any guard patrols searching for them, in the quiet landscape. However, calming that prospect was, they still had to remain vigilant and careful. Anakin had gotten them quite a distance, though, and that certainly helped their chances. Obi-Wan shot a glance at his former padawan by his side. He noticed the pale complexion, the drawn features and the way he still held his left arm bent over his abdomen, his hand tightened into a fist. His right hand rested against the stone as he stood leaning against the wall._ _

__It was a redundant question, but he asked it anyway. “You alright?”_ _

__Anakin seemed to be shaken out of a stupor and as if realizing what he was doing, he removed his hand and stood up straight. “I’m fine. The rendezvous point is above the canyon and a few clicks to the east. Ahsoka should be waiting for us there.”_ _

__He pointed a gloved hand towards the rising sun in the horizon. Obi-Wan followed his line of sight, squinting against the harsh morning glare and scratched his beard thoughtfully. “That’s gonna be a hard climb.”_ _

__“Don’t worry. I spotted stone steps embedded into the wall not far from here when I scouted ahead while you slept. They should lead us up and out.”_ _

__“I wasn’t sleep- Oh, never mind,” Obi-Wan relented with sigh, as he caught Anakin’s sly smirk. “But if I were looking to recapture a pair of fugitives, I would post sentries at every trail leading out of the canyon. No doubt, the top will be swarming with guards.”_ _

__“Then I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Anakin shrugged nonchalantly._ _

__“I feared that might be your answer. Well then, it’s no use lingering here any longer than necessary.”_ _

__“Before we go, you might want this back,” Anakin said and unhooked the second lightsaber from his belt, presenting it to Obi-Wan._ _

__“Ah, I wondered where that had gone,” Obi-Wan smiled at the sight and gladly took the offered weapon. His lightsaber felt cool and calming in his hands._ _

__“Your lightsaber is your life, remember that, Master," Anakin's voice was dripping with a smug sense of amusement. As was the look he threw in Obi-Wan's direction._ _

__"Let's just go," Obi-Wan said with a heavy sigh._ _

__"As you wish."_ _


	6. And I Know You Claim That You’re Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one for you guys, but nevertheless, the next chapter is here! And hopefully it can tug a little at your heartstrings.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re hovering again,” Anakin remarked.

They had spent most of the late morning trekking in the shadow of the canyon wall before they had reached the stone stairs Anakin had noticed on his patrol. The steps were simple, dented features cut into the rock formation and winded upwards in a steady, but comfortable increase. The path was too narrow to walk side by side so Anakin took up the front while Obi-Wan stayed in the rear. It suited the Jedi Master perfectly. It was an excuse to keep an eye on his former charge.

He had noticed Anakin’s shoulders sagging some hours into their journey. The younger man had stubbornly maintained his gaze ahead, his jaw set while they walked and Obi-Wan had respectfully held his mouth. If he voiced his concerns, Anakin would only take it as an insult to his stamina. By now, as they had hiked a couple of hours up the rough, stony staircase, Anakin had noticeably slowed his pace. His breaths came out louder and more troubled and his complexion had gone a shade whiter. A thin sheen of sweat on his forehead caught the sunlight whenever he turned his head in Obi-Wan’s direction. 

He was getting more and more worn, his resilience slowly reaching its limit. At one point, he had tripped over a loose rock and grabbed onto the rock wall for support. He had stood leaned against it for a longer period than he should have before pushing himself upright. Obi-Wan had renewed his vigorous observation on him after that. Clearly, he hadn’t been as inconspicuous as he had hoped for. 

He also didn’t care.

“If you didn’t look like you were about to fall over, I wouldn’t,” he retaliated.

“Funny,” Anakin curtly replied. “I’m fine. So, you can stop worrying and watch where you step instead.”

“I’ll never stop worrying about you, Anakin.”

The Jedi Knight didn’t respond to the gesture. Obi-Wan took the speechlessness as a win. 

Whatever else might be said between them, none of them had a chance to speak it. Because just then, Anakin stumbled over a small rise on the path with the next step. His instinctive reaction was too slow as his arms fumbled to grab hold of rock or stone to stop his fall while his clumsy legs all but crumpled underneath him. He would have tumbled over the steep canyon cliffside if Obi-Wan hadn’t jumped forward to catch his flailing body. 

“How about we take a small break?” Obi-Wan suggested. He didn’t wait for an answer as he led Anakin from the ledge and towards a protruding rock, where he forced the tired Jedi to sit. It spoke volumes that Anakin hardly objected.

He only leaned back with his eyes clenched shut, his left hand curled tightly around the fabric of his tunic across his stomach. His chest was moving up and down rapidly as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. Obi-Wan searched the pained lines etched into his friend’s face. His gaze drifted to the singed spot in his clothes and the wound hidden underneath. 

“It’s your shoulder, isn’t it?” he tentatively asked. All the constant jostling and fighting could only have worsened the injury and Obi-Wan feared the very likely result of infection as the wound had been allowed to fester.

“It’s fine. Just twisted it wrong,” Anakin predictably replied, his eyes still closed in concentration. “I’ll be fine.”

“No doubt you will,” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. 

He let Anakin have his small respite in peace and instead focused his gaze on the path ahead, surveying the winding trial. It continued undisturbed along the rocky surface for several miles yet, and Obi-Wan’s heart sank a little. They had spent much of the day walking and the warm, orange color of sundown was already beginning to settle over the canyon. They wouldn’t reach the summit by nightfall. Not at their current speed… or Anakin’s current condition.

His sharp eyes caught sight of a thin crevice a small distance away, the narrow opening cut into the rock wall and barely visible from their position. It was as good a hiding spot as any to spend the night in. He made the decision easily. 

“Come on,” he coaxed gently, placing a hand on Anakin’s good shoulder. “My legs are sore, it’s getting dark soon, and there’s a cave up ahead we can use for cover.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin had begrudgingly agreed to let Obi-Wan take the first watch.

He hadn’t even waited until Obi-Wan had returned from gathering firewood for a small fire before curling up onto his good side, falling into a restless slumber. No stubborn arguments or desperate pleas, just a quick reassurance that Obi-Wan wouldn’t keep watch the entire night and then he had relented. It had felt like another of win at first.

Now, Obi-Wan wasn’t so sure of that anymore. 

Everything could be an uphill battle with his former padawan. Emotions, orders, opinions, strategies… Almost everything they did usually wound up in disputes or disagreements. Most of his memories with Anakin were rooted in some bizarre sort of fond, exasperated affection. He struggled to recall a single time where the young man had ever allowed him more than a single victory in one day. 

He cast a worried glare across the dancing flames to where Anakin was lying. The flickering fire cast long, deep shadows onto his face, shading his ashen complexion with a warmer, darker color. His features were drawn into pained lines that were almost as noticeable as his scar. Every now and then, his breathing hitched in his chest while his hand twitched and tightened around the dark fabric of his tunic where it rested. His forehead shone with a thin film of sweat as he shuddered in his fevered dreams. 

Fear and apprehension tugged at his heart and Obi-Wan turned his head away. He knew Anakin hated being vulnerable, even more so in front of others. The crevice held just enough room for the two of them, so there wasn’t much for privacy. Still, Obi-Wan was determined to give him what he could. He had placed himself at the narrow entrance, sitting leaned up against the one side. The stone was knobby and hard behind his back, but he was content to remain where he was, a barrier between the cool night and Anakin’s sleeping body. 

He didn’t care what he had promised. He would stay on watch for the entire night so that Anakin could get some much-needed rest and recover as much as he could. Obi-Wan felt a sudden, rushing twinge of guilt clamp around his chest.

Anakin had come to rescue him. He had ignored orders and mounted a search-and-rescue operation, all for the sake of his old master. And in some twisted turn of events, _he _ended up paying the price. Obi-Wan hated every bit of that sentiment. All he could do now was make sure Anakin made it off this planet alive.__

__He couldn’t help the words escaping past his lips, even as he knew they would go unheard._ _

__“I will keep you safe, Anakin.”_ _


	7. And I Swear You’ll See the Dawn Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things will take a turn for the worse!
> 
> Enjoy!

As morning broke across the canyon, bringing with it the dawn of a new day, Obi-Wan took the lead. 

Anakin had been disgruntled to learn he had slept the entire night and hadn’t been woken for his turn at watch duty. Obi-Wan in turn lied through his teeth and simply stated he had tried shaking him awake but that he hadn’t responded. A blatant lie, and one he was in no way proud of, especially as he caught the shameful, dejected look cross Anakin’s face. However, the full night’s rest had done wonders for his energy level. Not that the young man was anywhere near his normal strength, but he seemed more alert and awake this morning than he had the day before. And for that, Obi-Wan would gladly hurt Anakin’s pride a thousand-fold for the sake of his health. And for the sake of his own peace of mind.

Still, as they began the demanding trek up the canyon trail, Obi-Wan kept casting occasional worried glances over his shoulder to keep track of Anakin’s progress. Luckily, the Jedi Knight hardly seemed to notice the scrutiny. He kept his gaze firmly fixated on the stony path before him, taking care where he placed his boot, as if it required a massive amount of concentration. 

The sooner they got off this planet, the better.

Minutes passed into hours as they walked. The closer they got to the top of the canyon the steeper the trail became as it snuggled into the uneven, rough stone. Obi-Wan’s legs had begun to burn and ache the further up they came, and he felt the sticky sensation of sweat clinging onto the skin of his back. His lungs heaved with the strain. He threw a glimpse behind him and noticed Anakin likewise struggling, his step faltering now and again. Obi-Wan subtly reduced his speed. 

As the sun rose to its zenith, the path curled around a bended crack in the canyon wall, the peak jutting out from above. Obi-Wan felt elevated with relief. The top was just behind the bend. He slowed to a stop in the shade of the summit and carefully sneaked his head around the corner. What he saw quickly made him backtrack. 

Several battle droids along with a couple of commandos flitted about at the end of the path, sensors scanning the flat ground and standing guard for any who came up from the canyon. It wasn’t a big group, thankfully, but enough that they would require a calm mind and quick instincts to fight on a good day. This was not a good day.

_Oh, how I hate being right. ___

__Obi-Wan remained hidden and waited until Anakin caught up with his position._ _

__“What’s going on?” he asked, picking up on the distressed, annoyed look on Obi-Wan’s face._ _

__The young man looked startling pale and utterly worn, Obi-Wan noticed with a pang of worry, as he all but collapsed up against the rock wall. The simple trek appeared to have completely exhausted him and yet he was expected to have the energy to fight the droid squadron waiting for them up ahead? Obi-Wan contemplated somehow leaving Anakin behind as he fought the droids himself, but he knew he had zero chance at persuading Anakin to actually stay - not with his stupid, brave, self-sacrificing tendencies that had no doubt been amplified by his master._ _

__Obi-Wan sighed, feeling weary despair settling into the pit in his stomach, because he knew the response that would come when he explained. “We have a nice greeting party waiting for us at the top.”_ _

__Anakin shoved past him and snuck his head out from their hiding spot for his own reconnaissance, just as Obi-Wan had done. He quickly ducked back and reclined against the bare rock again._ _

__“Perfect,” he muttered sarcastically._ _

__Anakin lowered his eyelids and seemed to steel himself as his bright presence in the Force sharpened. He drew on it for strength, letting it envelop his being and fuel his limbs with renewed energy. He took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and shoved himself away from the wall. Rising to his full height with a determined look etched into his face, he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt._ _

__“Let’s not keep them waiting then.”_ _

__Obi-Wan shook his head incredulously at the cocky Skywalker remark. He found himself amazed and comforted at Anakin’s rapid turn into a battle state, within the blink of an eye. It was both admirable but also discouraging that he had had to learn to push through so much obvious pain for the sake of a fight. Obi-Wan drew his own ‘saber, and let the Force swirling around him calm his own nerves and strengthen his focus._ _

__Before he had a chance to rethink his actions, or for Anakin to beat him to it, he charged._ _

__As he come around the ridge, there was a split second where the droids didn’t notice his presence. That precious moment he fully used to his advantage. He drew on the surrounding Force and then pushed the nearest battle droid into two of its comrades. The distraction was enough to cover the few yards to his closest opponent.  
The mechanical guard barely had time to loudly acknowledge the attack before Obi-Wan’s lightsaber sliced cleanly through it, the golden, fizzing casing slithering to the ground with a clang. Then the rest of the droids began firing. Obi-Wan cast himself into the fray, blocking the blaster bolts aimed at his body as he steadily advanced. _ _

__Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the blurred, azure color of Anakin’s lightsaber as the Jedi Knight sailed past him and pounced onto one of the commando droids. The lithe robot could do nothing as Anakin drove his ‘saber blade into its torso from above. As it buckled, he jumped and used the momentum to roll back onto his feet with a speed and agility, his weakened body should in no way be able to perform. There he proceeded onto the next droid unfortunate enough to enter his warpath._ _

__Reassured that Anakin could handle himself, Obi-Wan concentrated on his own fight. He deflected another shot that would have torn through his heart and with a final step, dropped and cut the offending droid in half. He moved onto the next one, alternating between blocking and deflecting blaster fire and cutting or dismantling the droids he came near. He let the flow of battle wash over his senses and concentrated only on moving from one opponent to the next, the Force guiding his movements and warning him of danger. His lightsaber sliced through the machine limbs of droids, the steady hum of the blade vibrating in his ears as it carved its way through the air. The thrill of fighting energized his tired body and renewed vigor allowed him to push aside the hurts and aches that had settled in his bones._ _

__He moved through the ranks of droids, swift and deadly, as he pivoted, jumped and sprung onto his enemies, leaving them scorched and disassembled into the dust. He swept his lightsaber over the chest piece of the last commando droid and it clattered stiffly to the ground, its circuits popping. Obi-Wan watched it fall with detachment and let the roaring feeling of battle seep out of his limbs while trying to calm his racing heart._ _

__He stood there, breathing heavily, and surveyed the scene and all the dismembered, destroyed battle droids. Slowly, he turned off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. His drifting gaze stopped as it spotted his former padawan from across the shambles of the scattered, wrecked mechanical army._ _

__Anakin looked to be in a daze as he too scanned the quiet field, as if not quite believing they had destroyed them all. Sensing his master’s look, he raised his head a fraction of an inch. Their eyes met. Anakin’s lips stretched into a weak smirk._ _

__Then, everything faded from his features as his eyes rolled onto the back of his head. He collapsed limply onto the dusty ground._ _

__“Anakin!”_ _

__Obi-Wan sprang forward, his heart clenching painfully in worry. He raced towards his fallen friend, jumping over droid remains instead of wasting precious time going around. He fell to his knees in front of Anakin’s sprawled body. He had fallen onto his side, his lightsaber having rolled out of his lax grip. As Obi-Wan gently turned him onto his back, he felt the heat radiating from his skin. His complexion was pale and drawn and his brow furrowed as though he couldn’t escape the pain, not even in unconsciousness. His chest moved rapidly up and down as he struggled for air._ _

__Obi-Wan’s hand hovered hesitantly over Anakin’s chest, unsure of his next move. He looked up and around at the flat grassland that went for miles without end. He turned his head towards the east, and thought he saw a metallic surface reflecting the sunlight in the distance. Whether or not it was his head playing tricks with him, east was the direction of the rendezvous point Anakin had told him._ _

__No more than a few clicks._ _

__That settled it easily enough. Anakin needed help, and Obi-Wan was going to get it to him. As gently as he could, Obi-Wan maneuvered his right arm underneath Anakin’s knees while his left wrapped around his upper back. When he was certain, the Jedi Knight was secure in his grip, Obi-Wan rose to his feet._ _

__Anakin’s head lolled against his chest and his right hand dangled freely as it hung down. With one last concerned look at his downed friend, Obi-Wan set off, his gaze determinedly aimed to the east._ _


	8. ‘Cause Even When There Is No Star in Sight

Ahsoka nervously paced the front of the lowered ramp.

The Twilight had remained here for almost two days. They had had to circle around a couple of times to throw off any trackers that might be alerted to their presence. They were still wanted fugitives here on this planet. But otherwise, they had stayed on the agreed-upon rendezvous point. When the sun had first set yesterday, no one felt entirely uneasy when there had been no sign of either Anakin or Obi-Wan. It was to be expected.

It was only after sunrise with still no sign of the two, Ahsoka began to feel the stirrings of worry within her. It settled like a deep pit in her stomach as the day wore on, and well after midday it had clamped like a vice around her heart. She constantly twitched and fidgeted, her Force presence swelling with her nerves. In that regard, she was glad Anakin wasn’t there because he would doubtlessly have chided her for it and told her to restrain herself.

Her thoughts were moving just as restlessly as her body. Again and again, her mind replayed their separation in the hallway and how they had been so close to freedom. All of them. She should never have left Anakin behind. Obi-Wan had been down and she had left Anakin there, abandoned, alone and with a blaster hole burned into his shoulder. She could have found another way to get both of them around that barrier. 

She should have.

Ahsoka scoured the flat fields around her, hoping for a glimpse of the two Jedi or anything that could give her an indication of what she should do. While she pondered her options, she heard Rex’s boots scuff against the ramp as he came to stand beside her. He was in his ever-present blue armor but had left his helmet on the bridge. 

He sighed heavily as he too ran his eyes over the silent, grassy landscape. “Sir, we can’t wait much longer. The men are growing restless. If we stay, we’ll increase our chances at getting caught.” 

She whipped her head around to face him. It was just reason and rationale that guided his words, but the mere suggestion of abandoning Anakin and Obi-Wan to their fate still aggravated her. She opened her mouth to say so but fell short as she caught Rex’s face. The statement might have been matter of fact, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. He didn’t like it any more than she did. She softly replied, “I know, Rex…”

“We can’t help them if we’re captured,” he argued. 

Ahsoka fumbled through her thoughts as she contemplated the wisest move. Stupid Anakin for putting her in this position, and stupid Obi-Wan for making Anakin put her in this position. She didn’t know what to do, her mouth opening and closing like a dying fish out of water as she shifted indecisively between the options. 

Rex blissfully interrupted her, then. His voice no longer sounded somber but alert and hopeful. “Commander.” 

She followed his line of sight and off into the distance, in the waning light, Ahsoka could make out a blurred shape marching in their direction. A flicker of optimism sparked within her chest.

“Rex, prepare the ship for departure,” she ordered without taking her eyes off the advancing shape. 

“Yes, Sir!”

Ahsoka remained on the ramp as Rex spun on his heel, his shouting voice fading into the background behind her. Her sharp sight fixated on the bulking mass that grew closer. Her markings scrunched up as she frowned in confusion. The figure was about the average height of a human male, but the upper portion of the body was considerably wider, jutting out in odd shapes to both sides. 

It was only until it got close enough that she could make the filthy, white fabric of Obi-Wan’s tunic and she understood. Her heart leaped into her throat with instant fear and worry. Obi-Wan staggered towards the Twilight, his features set in grim determination, while Anakin rested limply in his embrace. The irony of the role-reversal from the last time she had seen them wasn’t lost on her, but it was quickly shoved into the back of her mind.

Her blue eyes fixed on her master’s lax face as Obi-Wan reached the ship and began to scale the ramp. He barely acknowledged her presence as he tore past her, urgency driving his lumbering steps.

He didn’t wait for her to close the ramp door as he continued his trek into the dark hull, Anakin’s head bouncing against his shoulder at his rapid pace. His voice was breathless and desperate as he barked, “Get Kix! Tell him to meet us in the med bay!”

Ahsoka immediately relayed the instructions while she hastened after Obi-Wan, who was racing down the corridor. He paused before the door leading into one of the med bay’s rooms, waiting impatiently for it to open with a delicate whoosh. Ahsoka followed him in and pressed the button to activate the medical droid.

Obi-Wan carefully laid Anakin down on the bed, straightening his legs and placing him as comfortably as possible. He handled him with a gentleness Ahsoka had rarely seen from the Jedi Master and she couldn’t help the briefest of smiles from stretching over her lips. 

_A Jedi is not supposed to form attachments, Master Kenobi… ___

__Kix burst into the narrow room, his gaze instantly landing on the unconscious figure on the bed. His features melted into the stern, no nonsense medic he only adopted whenever his medical expertise was required. “Alright, everybody out. Now.”_ _

__“But…” Ahsoka began to argue, but the clone medic interrupted her arguments quickly._ _

__“I have all the help I need,” he said, nodding towards the powered-up medical droid. “Out.”_ _

__Obi-Wan remained silent, having said nothing since entering the Twilight, but only took Ahsoka’s arm and led her out into the hallway. Both of them turned, just in time to the see door slide shut, cutting off their only line of sight to their friend.  
__________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Obi-Wan stretched his back, feeling and hearing the small pops that ran down the length of his spine._ _

__A proper bed would do wonders for his achingly sore body, but he refused to leave his vigil. He would stay glued onto the hard bench until they arrived at Coruscant or Anakin improved. He seriously doubted the latter._ _

__Anakin was lying on the medical cot, where an oxygen mask had been strapped to his face, covering his nose and mouth. It fogged with his unsteady breaths. The panels above his bed monitored his struggling heart rate and other important bodily functions and filled with room with a shrill, monotonous beeping. The loud sounds cut into Obi-Wan’s ears painfully, but it was also strangely comforting. It meant his friend was still alive. His tunic had a long, vertical tear down the middle where it had been cut open to properly excess his shoulder, which had been bandaged heavily with several, thick bacta patches. Even now, it was working furiously to heal the torn flesh underneath and absorb all the nasty bacteria infecting his body. Kix had explained with a downcast expression that the temporary patches wouldn’t be enough. He needed a tank. The wound had been allowed to fester for too long and their only hope was that the patches could hinder the infection long enough for them to reach Coruscant and the Halls of Healing._ _

__The pained, uncomfortable look still lingered in Anakin’s features, like he was caught in a nightmare he couldn’t escape from. Obi-Wan suffered a similar feeling that had taken up residence in his chest and no amount of sleep, movement or meditation could shove it away._ _

__The door opened at the same time someone rapped their knuckles on the metallic wall. It shook him out of his wretched stupor with a startle. He looked out into the brightly illuminated hallway._ _

__Rex stood in the doorway. Before his eyes found Obi-Wan’s, his apprehensive gaze flickered and hovered on the unconscious Jedi on the bed. “Sorry to disturb, Sir, but we’ve entered republic space and should be arriving on Coruscant within a couple of hours.”_ _

__Obi-Wan nodded at the information, relieved that they were close to home. And help. “Thank you, Captain. And thank you for aiding in my rescue. I know it wasn’t entirely sanctioned.”_ _

__“Just following my General… General.”_ _

__“Not always an easy feat.”_ _

__“But always worth it, Sir.”_ _

__The absolute confidence and loyalty in his statement, and in his tone, astounded Obi-Wan. It was remarkable the level of trust that had grown between the clone troopers of the 501st and their general within such a short time span. War did cause as many extraordinary, astonishing things as it did vile and terrible. It was inspiring to hear how much his soldiers truly did care for Anakin._ _

__“Indeed,” Obi-Wan replied with a small, proud smile. It quickly evaporated from his lips as his eyes drifted back to the unresponsive Jedi Knight._ _

__Rex seemed to pick up on his despairing mood and gestured towards Anakin’s limp form, his features apprehensive. “How’s he doing?”_ _

__“The sooner we reach Coruscant, the better.”_ _

__Silence stretched on as each man contemplated what that truly meant. In those moments of quiet was where Obi-Wan noticed it. A flicker of movement, the gentle toss of Anakin’s head. A whispering rustle of the mattress beneath him._ _

__Obi-Wan practically flew to his bedside, cautious hope flaring in his chest. Rex recoiled at the sudden movement but likewise moved closer, hovering just behind Obi-Wan as both of them watched the unconscious Jedi on the bed._ _

__Anakin’s eyes opened into barely more than slits, his grey orbs flickering restlessly behind the heavy eyelids. His gaze seemed clouded and confused, as if he was looking without actually seeing._ _

__“Anakin?” Obi-Wan softly tried._ _

__Anakin didn’t even seem to hear him. Instead, he got the opposite response. Anakin’s eyes began darting from one random spot to the next, following something only he could see. His body started twitching, escalating until he was thrashing wildly, his arms and legs flailing haphazardly. The heart monitor ceased its steady beating and instead began screaming loudly._ _

__Rex reacted instantly and slammed his hand against the communicator link by the door. “Kix, get your ass down here immediately!”_ _

__Obi-Wan meanwhile attempted to hold down Anakin’s struggling limbs, knowing it wasn’t right, but he had to stop the young Jedi from further hurting himself. He called out his name repeatedly, offering words of comfort and assurance but nothing seemed to penetrate Anakin’s barrier of hurt and sickness._ _

__Kix’s arms eventually shoved Obi-Wan away as he took over._ _

__Obi-Wan was forced to retreat, his heart heavy, and for a second time could only watch as the door hid away his dying friend._ _


	9. But Don’t Just Slip Away in the Night

Anakin felt himself floating.

He felt weightless and unfettered like all restrains normally keeping him tethered had been severed in one swift stroke. There was no sound and nothing but an utter absence of light and feel that swirled peacefully around him. It should terrify him. 

But instead, there was only tranquility. 

It was calming and immensely freeing to exist in this insubstantial plane where responsibilities, war, horror and pain no longer tormented his soul and tore at his body. Where he could simply be. He wasn’t Anakin Skywalker anymore, or the Chosen One, or Master or General. Or anything. 

He just was. 

It lulled him into a slumber. 

He felt a peace that he hadn’t for a long time. 

Then the darkness wafting around him shifted.

It was no longer light as air or as warm and comforting as a mother’s touch. It spun and twisted until it became a black, inky entity, terror and malevolence radiating from its core. Its dark tendrils shot up and wrapped themselves around his arms, his legs, his torso and throat and there they tightened mercilessly until he was gasping for breath. The obscurity enveloped him and swallowed him whole, devouring and tearing as it passed over his body. 

He tried to pull away, but its grip was too strong and his limbs too weak. He kicked, jabbed, and clawed at the darkness desperately, fear and despair fueling his attempts at freeing himself from its oppressive, constricting hold. It refused to budge. It tightened its grasp forcefully like a dragonsnake squeezing the life out of its prey.

Anakin screamed. 

He screamed and cried until his soundless voice went hoarse.

Agonizing, tormenting pain ripped into his flesh. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. A deep, profound, dizzying ache rippled across his nerves. He couldn’t escape. He couldn’t run. Couldn’t fight. All he could do was writhe in misery and suffering.   
The dark lapped like water around his head, except it wasn’t cooling or calming. It was more like liquid fire, burning and roaring over his body. It rose higher and higher, covering his nose and mouth with oblivion and pain. It suffocated his senses and he flailed helplessly to grab onto something… anything… that could pull him out.

He longed for the amicable serenity from before. 

The peace. The quiet. The numbness. 

Anything not to feel.

Somewhere deep inside of him he knew that place wasn’t good either. But he couldn’t pinpoint why and as the smothering dark threatened to completely consume him, he didn’t care. He had to get away from the raging fire.

The smallest flicker of light danced above him.

Like a man choking in space, he reached for it with every fiber of his being burning with exhaustion and desperation. A sense of renewed resistance flared in his chest as he pawed his way to the light. It flickered precariously as the darkness jerked him backwards, in an attempt to keep him in its dangerous, painful embrace. Anakin pushed through its inky tendrils and grabbed onto the dancing, bright shine.

Memories and sensations flooded his mind. 

Obi-Wan’s banter and well-meaning chastising. A reliant, guiding hand in the dark.

Ahsoka’s warm optimism and stubborn hope. His to protect, like she did him. 

Padme’s steady and unfaltering love. His homing beacon whenever he was lost.

His mother. Her death still bringing anger and regret tearing into his soul, but her memory remained nurturing and strong.

Rex, Hardcase, Fives, Echo, Jesse… All of the clone troopers in his battalion. Both those still alive and those he had lost. The lives he had intertwined with his own, and those he loved and longed to protect. The lives of those he didn’t know but who still counted on him. Every one of their faces flashed before his eyes and he drew on their strength as the light steadily grew and burned away the darkness, bit by bit. 

He could feel the touch of Padme’s warm hand as she led him out of the stifling shadow. She didn’t take him back to the floating nothingness again. It meant death and oblivion and while the peaceful tranquility was deeply tempting, he knew he couldn’t leave everyone else behind. Not yet.

Instead, Anakin let Padme guide him into a different darkness. It was like falling and then coming to a sudden stop. The feeling of weightlessness floating in your body followed by the rapid pull of gravity that turned your limbs heavy.

Sensations flooded his dull thoughts. He felt the thin mattress underneath his fingertips, the blanket and soft clothes snuggled against his skin. It was very quiet, aside from a strained breathing he was startled to realize was his own. There was a separate kind of pain here too. It was deeper but not as all-consuming and powerful. It settled like a blanket over his bones, a deep weary ache like he had overexerted himself. Except for his left shoulder. Here lingered a sharp, throbbing discomfort – remnants of a healing injury. He flexed his fingers, pleased that he could move but disgruntled by the amount of effort it required. He could still feel the leftover effects of bacta having entered his body and forcefully knitted his broken flesh back together.

His mind felt sluggish and heavy like he had slept for far too long, and that was why he only belatedly noticed the presence by his side. He tentatively searched the Force, his grip on it lax and incoherent, his concentration too muddled and flitting. 

He recognized the Force presence easily though, a constant, steady existence in the back of his mind. 

With a bracing breath and stubborn determination, Anakin opened his eyes.


	10. You’ll Always Be My Guiding Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are almost at the end! Only one more chapter to go, after this! Hope you'll stick by me at little while longer!

Obi-Wan had lingered in the Halls of Healing for days.

The first many of them he had spent in front of the bacta tank, intently following the process as the healing fluid slowly repaired Anakin’s torn shoulder and destroyed the infection sickness that plagued his body. It was painstakingly slow. Most serious injuries required about two days’ worth of healing in the tank, maybe three for the really life-threatening ones. 

Anakin was in there for five. 

After that, he had been moved into the infirmary where his body would recuperate and restore its lost strength and stamina. It had taken a lot to fight the infection. The healers still monitored his vitals to make sure he didn’t relapse. They had told Obi-Wan it would be some time before the Jedi Knight was back to his former health, but that they were optimistic about his recovery. The wound itself healed with no complications so Anakin would regain full mobility in the joint. A silver lining in an otherwise bleak situation.

Ahsoka had kept him company for most of the days, until he had forced her to her quarters to a proper sleep and shower. She had tried to do the same to him but so far, without much success. The most he had been away had been to present his report to the Jedi Council and the Chancellor. They had ordered him to take some downtime after that. An odd and surprising, but not unwelcome, sentiment from their side. It certainly wasn’t one Obi-Wan argued with.

So, he spent his days in the Halls of Healing with a rigid chair and an unconscious Jedi as his only company. Anakin had been given his own room to allow him the necessary rest as he recovered. He was clad in white robes, the same as everyone else healing in the Hall, and hidden underneath the soft fabric was the mass of bandages still wrapped around his left shoulder. A blanket had been pulled up to his chest, as he slept. He looked as peaceful as Obi-Wan had rarely seen him. The drawn, pained expression had left his features, leaving only a serene, youthful appearance. It was probably the first decent amount of sleep Anakin had gotten in a while. 

At the moment, Obi-Wan didn’t care that it was medically induced. 

He flashed back to the youngling that had come back with him from Tatooine, to the markedly taller padawan so desperate to claw his way out of his master’s shadow and now the experienced war general with his own padawan. Obi-Wan remained caught up in all the nostalgic memories and the implications of the future, he didn’t notice the tired eyes watching him from the bed. It was only when the weak, strained voice spoke up that he was torn out of his musings. 

“You’re hovering.”

Obi-Wan blinked uncomprehendingly at the Jedi staring up at him, numerous thoughts racing through his mind. Happiness, relief, concern, alleviation, disbelief… It was all too many feelings to fully understand or grasp. Instead, he let the emotions stretch his lips into tentative smile that his padawan was awake. And talking. 

“Given everything, I think I’m allowed this time,” he answered with a small laugh.

Anakin give him a weak smile of his own, his eyes lucid and alert. “Well, you do look terrible.”

“Yes, ‘death warmed over’ was already occupied so I had to settle.”

“I would laugh,” Anakin deadpanned. “Unfortunately, it hurts too much.”

“Hence, the hovering.”

“I’m fine.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he settled back into his chair, confident Anakin wouldn’t slip through his fingers if he leaned back. He crossed his arms and threw Anakin an incredulous glance. “Oh, do convince me of that one.”

“Alright,” Anakin relented. “I will be fine.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small snort of laughter erupting from his throat. “I see spending days in a delirious fever hasn’t damaged your confidence.” 

The grin fell from Anakin’s face. “Days?”

The alarmed expression instantly turned Obi-Wan somber, as he carefully asked, “What do you remember?”

Anakin looked up at the ceiling while he contemplated the answer and sorted his memories. Eventually, he answered, his eyes still aimed upward, “Leaving the cave… Things start to get a little hazy after that.” 

“I would imagine so. You did manage to give Kix a run for his money. Rex almost added your tally to his helmet.”

“That’s his personal kill count, you know,” Anakin argued. “Not that he’ll ever admit he’s keeping score.”

Obi-Wan could feel how Anakin closed himself off in the Force, suppressing all of the emotions that came from the underlying implications in the light statement. He sighed, exasperated and concerned. “That’s hardly the point here.”

“It doesn’t matter. You can tell them both to relax. I’m fine.”

Obi-Wan raced a weary hand over his face, absentmindedly scratching at his bearded chin. It frustrated him to no end that Anakin chose to ignore how incredibly close he came to death this time. That his stubborn and prideful padawan refused to acknowledge the occasional need for a respite. That stepping back and giving yourself a chance to breathe wasn’t a sign of weakness. He didn’t have to be strong for anyone all the time.

He caught Anakin’s eyes and held them there, opening his own emotions so that he would see his complete and utter sincerity. “Anakin… It’s okay not to be okay for a while. There’s no shame in that.”

Anakin was silent for a long while as he seemed to search Obi-Wan’s features. His expression was guarded and closed-off, but a hint of vulnerability had seeped into his grey orbs. His voice was tentative and quiet as he muttered, “What if something goes wrong, and I’m not there… That’s gonna end up on my shoulders.”

“If you keep pushing yourself this hard, eventually you won’t be able to. No one’s invincible – not even the Chosen One.” As he had hoped, it seemed to resonate within the young Jedi Knight, and at the very least the words appeared to halt his internal self-deprecating turmoil. He added gently, “Do you trust me?”

A fraction of a second passed before Anakin hesitantly replied, “Yes…”

“Then trust me to handle this. There will be plenty of time playing hero.” He opted for a lighter tone as he added, “Until then, I can hold down the fort.”

Anakin relaxed his tense shoulders, grateful for the offered pause. “If I hadn’t needed to save your skin so many times, I might be inclined to believe that.”

“Come now,” Obi-Wan remarked and leaned against the backrest of his chair with a smirk. “What kind of master would I be if I didn’t let my Padawan save me once in a while?”

“I’m not your Padawan anymore,” Anakin retaliated, an edge creeping into his light tone.

“No. You most certainly are not,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. He continued, “Tell me. When Ahsoka is eventually knighted, which can’t be far off, will you ever stop   
worrying for her safety? Or lecture her about mistakes? Will you stop trying to protect her?”

Anakin turned his eyes away, downcast and thoughtful. “No.” 

Obi-Wan drove home his point with a satisfied and gentle smile. “Then do not expect me to.”


	11. Epilogue

“They’re expected to drop at 0800 hours planet time and- Anakin, are you even listening?”

Obi-Wan had been summarizing from the mission brief in his hands. Ahsoka and the whole of the 501st had been temporarily reassigned while their general recovered. She had stopped by shortly before their departure. 

Anakin remained as stoic and composed as he could get away with for her entire, albeit brief, visit. Obi-Wan mused it was more to keep Ahsoka focused on the assignment ahead than any reluctance to display weakness in front of his padawan. Not at this stage in their relationship. Anakin upkept a steel mask of nonchalant health while Ahsoka maintained her brave and optimistic confidence. The whole charade bore a certain tragic hilarity and it was utterly ridiculous for Obi-Wan to witness the two youngsters’ insistence on pretending to be completely fine with everything.

After she had left, Obi-Wan had gotten hold of the mission disk. He knew Anakin would want all of the details of the assignment he was unwittingly being left out of. He had been listing and explaining the plans and strategies, during which he began to notice the sagging of Anakin’s shoulders and the drooping eyelids. He fully stopped when he caught the yawn Anakin pitifully attempted to repress. 

“Yes, I am!” Anakin defended weakly at Obi-Wan’s question. 

“Then what did I just say?” Obi-Wan smugly countered.

Anakin blanched. With a brief hesitation, he merely offered, “They’ll rendezvous with the fleet … somewhere.”

“Yes. That was indeed one of the things I said. Ten minutes ago.” 

“Oh…”

Obi-Wan disconnected the holo-disk with a fleeting, understanding smile at his padawan. Anakin would never admit to it, because it would hurt his pride, but he still tired easily and listening through and comprehending a mission debrief was something his fatigued mind was in no way ready for. 

“How about I come back tomorrow? I’ll have a more detailed update then,” Obi-Wan explained as he packed the disk away.

“I can handle it.”

Obi-Wan sighed knowingly. Anakin healed better alone, when there was no one around to witness his struggle back to normality. When he didn’t have to pretend to be strong for everyone, like he stubbornly insisted was his duty. Obi-Wan didn’t exactly condone the infuriating method but he respected Anakin’s privacy enough that he wouldn’t argue with it either. And right now, his coping method meant Anakin would determinedly hang on to the delusion that he was fine until he could be alone. 

But he would accept an excuse. So, Obi-Wan made one. 

“You might. But my back hurts from being cooped up in this chair all day, and I’m exhausted. If I’m to function tomorrow, I think I need some sleep.”

Anakin might have seen right through the feigned excuse, but he didn’t hide the relief spreading over his features and the appreciative smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, as he sank back into his bed. Obi-Wan got up to leave Anakin to his peace, stretching out the kinks in his back as he rose. “Feel better, Anakin.”

He got halfway to the door when he realized the possible, damaging interpretation of his words. He turned with a light grin on his lips, and added with an air of nonchalance, “But do take it easy for once. I’d rather not inherit your padawan. She might turn out just like you.”

“Hey! She might be snippy and a little rough around the edges but she’s handy in a pinch,” Anakin replied, indignant at the jab.

“Funny. That’s exactly what I used to say about you.”

“How incredibly hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we have come to the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story, as much as I did writing it.   
> I want to thank all of you guys, both the silent readers and especially to the ones bookmarking, commenting and kudosing (is that a word? It is now, anyway): Thank you so much!   
> Keep the fandom alive!
> 
> The LittleMermaidDJ out!


End file.
